Always
by Miss hee
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Special for kaisoo day!GS!


**Always**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kaisoo**

 **Oneshoot**

 **GS**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku akan selalu menunggumu karena kau segalanya bagiku. Menunggumu kembali adalah salah satu caraku untuk mencintaimu, hanya cara sederhana yang dapat kulakukan. Kesetiaan dan kesabaran adalah salah satu ujian yang selalu menjadi rintangan bagi setiap pasangan._

 _Aku akan selalu menarik kedua sudut bibirku, tersenyum manis saat menyambutmu kembali kepadaku. Dengan senang dan suka rela aku akan memelukmu erat._

 _Berada didekapanmu adalah salah satu tempat ternyaman bagiku. Senyumanmu telah menjadi salah satu kebahagiaanku, panggilan namaku yang terucap dari bibirmu seolah menjadi lagu yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku._

 _Aku yang selalu memujamu seolah telah tenggelam dalam pesona dirimu. Bukan hanya sulit untuk bangkit kembali, aku justru tak ingin bangkit dan ingin selalu jatuh dalam pesonamu._

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan balutan seragam militernya yang lengkap dengan topi dikepalanya berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Sedangkan jauh di sisi depan pemuda itu, terlihat seorang gadis yang bebalut dres berwarna merah muda dengan coat berwarna cokelat panjang sebatas lututnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis saat si pemuda berjalan menghampirinya. Saat pemuda itu sudah berada tepat di depan sang gadis, pemuda itu langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil gadisnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap pemuda itu dengan memeluk erat gadisnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Balas gadis itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Dua tahun tidak melihatmu benar-benar membuat hari-hariku terasa hampa." Kata pemuda itu.

"Aku bahkan berniat mendaftar menjadi tentara." Balas gadis itu dengan kekehannya.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Jawab si pemuda yang juga terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Karena di sana banyak laki-laki hebat, jadi aku takut jika kau terpesona kepada mereka." Jawab pemuda itu dengan tertawa pelan.

Begitu pula dengan sang gadis yang hanya ikut tertawa pelan saat mendengar jawaban dari sang kekasih.

Setelah puas berpelukan, kini keduanya melepaskan pelukan itu dan saling menatap dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah masing-masing.

"Kau tidak memberiku bunga?" Tanya pemuda itu saat melihat teman-temannya yang lain mendapatkan bunga dari orang-orang terkasih mereka.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ia melihat banyak orang yang berada di sana memberikan bunga kepada laki-laki yang berpakaian sama seperti kekasihnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya laki-laki yang memberikan bunga kepada perempuan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Bahkan di sini hanya tumbuh rumput, bagaimana bisa aku memberikanmu sebuah bunga?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan senyumannya.

Gadis itu hanya menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman.

"Bukankah kau sudah memiliki bunga?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Hm?" Pemuda itu tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan gadisnya.

"Bukankah aku juga cantik seperti bunga?" Tanya gadis itu dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada dagu.

Kyungsoo, gadis itu menatap kekasihnya, Jongin dengan mengedip-ngedipkan keduanya matanya. Jongin yang melihat itu justru tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang bejejer rapi, begitupula dengan Kyungsoo saat ia melihat senyuman sang kekasih.

Jongin mengacak surai kelam Kyungsoo dengan lembut, ia terlalu gemas dengan kelakuan gadis itu.

"Kau yang terbaik." Ucap Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kini mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin dan berjinjit agar tinggi mereka setara. Setelahnya ia memegang wajah pemuda itu lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis pada Jongin.

"Karena itu kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang masih melekat wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak akan pernah." Jawab Jongin yang membelai pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kemudian keduanya mulai mendekatkan diri mereka dan kembali berciuman. Begitu manis walau hanya sebuah ciuman atau mungkin kecupan.

Mereka saling melemparkan senyuman manis dan bertatapan.

"Ayo!" Ajak Jongin yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Jongin. Mereka mulai berjalan meningalkan tempat itu dengan tangan yang saling bertautan erat.

"Apa kau bertambah kuat sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin dengan percaya dirinya.

"Aku lelah karena sejak tadi aku terus berdiri." Eluh Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berhenti. Ia berjalan menuju ke depan Kyungsoo dan berjongkok di sana.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung mengerti yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongin. Ia segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dari arah belakang.

"Ayo!" Ucap Kyungsoo yang antusias dengan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang terbingkai oleh bibir berbentuk hati.

Mendengar itu Jongin tersenyum dan mulai berdiri dengan memegangi kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang berada di sisi pinggangnya.

"Apa kau bertambah kurus sekarang?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang justru tampak bingung.

"Kau terasa sangat ringan." Jawab Jongin.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang menyombongkan dirimu karena kau semakin kuat?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menatap pemuda itu dari samping dengan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jongin dengan percaya dirinya yang disertai senyum manisnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan yang banyak agar aku bertambah gemuk!" Kata Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Ayo!" Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman gelinya saat mendengar perkataan sang kekasih.

Mereka berjalan dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi setiap langkahnya, saling melemparkan candaan dan tertawa bersama, begitu manis layaknya sepasang kekasih lainnya yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo begitu sabar menanti sang kekasih yang sedang menjalankan wajib militernya selama dua tahun. Dan pada saat itulah merupakan ujian mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama tidak ingin dan tidak mau ditinggalkan ataupun meninggalkan.

Mereka selalu percaya akan cinta mereka. Kyungsoo dengan segala kesabaran dan kasih sayangnya kepada sang kekasih. Sedangkan Jongin dengan segala ketulusannya pada Kyungsoo. Bagi mereka itulah yang membuat cinta mereka tetap kuat walaupun angin menerjang bahkan badai yang menghadang, cinta mereka akan tetap kokoh berdiri tegak pada tempatnya hingga sang maut datang menjemput keduanya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

 _Yeay! Happy kaisoo day! Ini ff yang Hee buat khusus dihari kaisoo day dan gatau kenapa kok ini berasa curhatan kaisoo banget ya setelah apa yang terjadi._

 _Jujur aja Hee sempet down banget waktu dengan kabar si onoh. Hee kesel banget sama kai karena dia lagi-lagi bikin Kyung sedih dan Hee gak suka sangat gak suka klo ada yang bikin Kyung sedih. Sempet mau hiatus dari kaisoo juga tapi setelah berhari-hari akhirnya Hee sadar dan bangkit lagi. Dan akhirnya jeng jeng! Wkwkwk._

 _Udah segitu aja curhatan Hee pokoknya KAISOO TETEP DI HATI TITIK!._

 _Sebenernya Hee lagi uas tpi masih aja ngotot mau bikin ff spesial kaisoo day sampe akhirnya nunda waktu belajar. Semoga kalian suka ff yang Hee buat yang cuman setengah hari ini wkwkwk._

 _Oh iya jangan lupa follow wp baru Hee. Rencana Hee bakal up new ff di sana pas liburan nanti._

 _ **Wp : MyHee8812**_

 _Salam Kaisoo Ship!_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


End file.
